


ALVO | 四人餐桌

by Hilbert_space



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “好红酒独自品味，差劲的酒做Sangría最佳。”Viggo说，“红酒都没有绝对的优劣，你完全不必觉得自己不够好。我也有很多你不知道，也不会愿意知道的故事。”“就像月亮的背面？”他笑。“对，就像月亮的背面。”Viggo重复道，也跟着笑。——————旧文搬运，作于2014.8





	ALVO | 四人餐桌

\---  
 LOTR | ALVO | 四人餐桌  
\---

RPS惯例：与真实的一切无关，请勿上升或发散，请勿外链或转载至别处

  
——————

四人餐桌  
A table for four

——————

6：15 AM  
Viggo Mortensen

  
他很少醒这么早，是一通电话把他拉出梦乡的。  
“Olá？”  
一阵短暂的杂音，很快，电话线对面的人开始说话了。Viggo用手指揉着太阳穴附近的皮肤，分辨出这是属于他的珀西瓦尔出版社的一名诗人。  
说的不过是与代理人，以及编辑之间的琐事。几分钟后电话就挂断了。Viggo把话筒放回到床头柜的话机座上，重新躺下。  
天花板朦胧地亮着。窗外，太阳已经升起来了，还有飒飒的风声。这是个可爱的春早。  
他对自己笑了笑——房间里没有别人，他想笑的唯一原因就是因为感到了愉快。睡不着了，不如今天就从现在开始吧。  
卧室另一角的书桌上放着他的个人电脑，他套上拖鞋，慢悠悠地走到桌边，打开了它。  
Viggo必须要承认自己并不是个乐于追赶潮流的人：尤其是与电子通讯设备有关的。不过，他记得今天是什么日子。29号。Henry会来巴塞罗那看望他的老爸。  
固定的日子总让人觉得像是某种悲惨的监护人探视日，但这便于大家提前就安排好时间表，因此，他们长久以来就遵照着这样的规则短暂地见个面，巩固一下感情。  
电脑荧幕苏醒般地缓缓亮了起来。他移动光标，打开收发电子邮件的程序。  
Herny的邮件他在之前收到时已经阅读过了，现在，它正安静地躺在“收件箱”的最上层。他重新读了一遍，确认自己记清楚了时间和地点。  
“好的，我们稍后就见。”他冲屏幕里的字符们说道，微笑着。困意像潮水一样扑打着他，他用手掩住了一个哈欠。  
现在还不到7点，但同一经度线上的居民中应该也有不少已经醒来了。他现在只是需要一杯咖啡。  
Viggo穿过房间，走到厨房，为自己沏了一杯黑咖啡。早饭的另一部分是Pan amb Tomatec，简单的面包配番茄，他闭着眼睛也能轻松地做出来。  
春日的清晨仍有一些凉意，他倚着料理台站着，吞下一口暖融融的咖啡因饮料，心满意足地。  
被他留在卧室的电脑已经进入了屏幕保护的休眠状态。然而，他还不知道的是，下一秒。  
荧幕重新亮了起来，呈现出一只弹出窗口：  
您有一封新邮件  
来自：Orlando Bloom

 

  
9：35 AM  
Henry Mortensen

  
如果世界上有城市的机场与市中心距离最短的竞赛，他想为巴塞罗那颁奖。  
此时此刻，他正拖着小小的登机箱，走在LaRambla——巴塞罗那一条漂亮的林荫道上。在机场买的咖啡早就喝完了，他捏着空纸杯，寻找着垃圾箱，和可以为他提供一份真正的早饭的地方。  
他走过华丽的大剧院，走过一栋栋色彩斑斓的西班牙式建筑。唔，没错，街边摊是一直沿着街道延伸着，但都是鲜花、鲜花、鲜花！  
我要在这么个生机勃勃的早晨饿晕在大街上了。Henry自嘲地想着。我这回记得换欧元了，老爸，这回仍然不是我的错。  
他自暴自弃地继续往前走。老天啊，这条该死的兰布拉斯大道长得似乎没有尽头。  
鲜艳的楼房从他身边经过，接着，出现了一个漆黑的，高高的拱顶。彩色玻璃在正面装饰着它。  
Mercat de la Boqueria，拱门正面的招牌上写着这样的字。他知道自己得救了。  
Henry Mortensen一头扎进了全巴塞罗那最热闹的、应有尽有的大市场：博盖利亚。

他随便选了一间吧台式的小餐馆，坐下来休息一下腿。深色皮肤的招待正隔着装满了冰和海鲜的展示柜为他现开生蚝。  
新鲜生蚝配柠檬汁。柔软的贝类顺着他的口腔滑下，爆炸出一种完美到让人沉醉的味觉。Henry感动地抹了抹眼角。  
这才是来西班牙的意义啊，大海！食物！  
“您想来一杯Cava吗？”  
他扭过头。浅金色的气泡酒看上去还挺讨人喜欢的。他要了一杯。  
抿完一口后，他试着和招待交谈。  
“这儿有没有糖果铺？”  
“当然！沿着这条路往前走——”  
“啊，我是说，特别是卖巧克力的。”  
“也有。它们都在一起。”  
“买糖果送给别人？”  
他笑着点点头，解释道：“不，我不是要送给女朋友，或者什么之类的……我要送给老爸。他喜欢巧克力。”  
对方也笑了。“哦，多甜蜜啊，你爸爸一定是个好人缘的人。”  
“那是，”Henry发现自己不自觉地带出了自得的口吻，“认识他的人都喜欢他。”

 

10：00 AM  
Orlando Bloom

  
所以说，这就是四月的巴塞罗那。好极了。  
Orlando站在酒店小巧的阳台上。黑色铸铁的围栏被伊利比亚半岛的阳光晒得暖洋洋的，比他的手心还要温暖。  
所有的楼房都只有四层高，彼此间隔得很近，好像它们生来就是喜欢亲热地挨在一起。因此，它们之间的道路光是要容纳那些行道树就够拥挤的了。  
他俯视着连绵成一片的树冠。绿色的叶子在热烈的阳光中天真无邪地摇曳着。他的心情因此好了许多。  
Orlando很快就觉得，他喜欢这里。他转过身，用脊背靠着阳台的围栏，望着室内。  
简单打包的箱子刚刚被他丢在卧房的地板上，而Flynn正陷在床垫里，四肢摊开。看来，小家伙被他爸爸一时兴起的突发旅行累坏了：特别是起了个大早赶去机场的部分。  
他看了一会儿Flynn，然后低头看着手机：清晨发出的邮件已经沉到了邮箱的下层，他想把它捞上来再看一遍。就在这时，一封新邮件挤了进来。  
自动弹出的页面吓了他一跳。他感觉心脏紧紧的。那应该不是因为他看到发件人的名字才紧张的。  
Viggo的回信。写得简短而温暖。他很快就读完了，确认其中有一句的意思，是明确无误地邀请他来和他们共进晚餐。他，Viggo还有Henry.  
他当然还记得那个金色头发的孩子——Henry现在也已经长大了，这是最叫人感慨时光已经过去了多久的一件事。可他仍然记得很清楚，在新西兰时，他和Henry都是彼此超棒的朋友。  
“当然有空，我会来的，还有Flynn，我相信那将会是一个很好的晚上。”  
Orlando在回信栏里填上这些。他还在想要不要说些别的，手指一动，已经发送出去了。  
Opps！  
他像中学生一样冲自己做了个鬼脸。那好……就这样吧。别的话他还可以再斟酌斟酌，留到晚饭桌边说。  
“爸爸？”  
“怎么了？”他将脑袋探进卧房。Flynn仍然躺在床上，一头鬈发睡得乱糟糟的。他忍不住走过去，揉揉他的小脑袋，帮他抚平发梢。  
“到开饭的时间了吗？”  
他笑了。“我们这就下楼去，吃点东西？”  
“我想吃冷饮。”Flynn用深色的眼睛望着他，提出要求，“这儿好热！”  
“好，好，”他懒洋洋地点着头，动手把小家伙从床上拖下来，“出发啦。”  
1：30 PM  
Viggo Mortensen

  
在来到画廊之前，他匆忙地吃了一份鳕鱼沙拉。但随后就是长达三个小时的持续站立和走动。现在，那些精力充沛的年轻人终于同他挥手告别了。他们接下来还打算去加泰罗尼亚广场，看看喷泉和鸽子。Viggo却只想窝在柔软的旧扶手椅里休息。  
是天气太热了，他摸着眉毛上方的汗水，想。不是我已经老了。  
画廊过道上方的终有空调出风口轻轻地嗡鸣着，如同一只有生命的东西在呼吸。他一个人站在走道上，感到后背的汗水干透了，一股凉意。  
一阵越来越近的脚步声。他抬起头，不过声音抵达得更快：  
“老爸！”  
是Henry快活的声音。他循声转了个方向，看见了一头熟悉的金毛。  
“你过来找我了。”他向Henry走去。他的儿子背着手，笑眯眯地站在有阳光的过道口，在左脚和右脚之间颠换着重心。  
“我本想等你吃午饭，可你好像被什么事绊住了，”Henry朝他做了个手势，“所以我只好独自饕餮了一顿。”  
他耸耸肩，“你老爸的工作总是没什么固定的时间表。”  
“看来你的今天很忙。那么晚上？”他看见儿子向他投来了一个疑问的眼神，“我们确定还是去和Orlando聚餐？“  
他思索了一会儿。  
“是的，你们也有很久没见面了？这是个不该被错过的好机会。事实上，还有Flynn，另一名比较年幼的Bloom.”  
Henry盯着他的眼睛，过了一会儿才说话。  
“那就是说，一共是四个人？”  
“三个成年人，一个小家伙。”  
“两对父子，”Henry似乎想笑，但最后只是用肩膀碰了碰他的肩膀，“我喜欢这个组合。四个人很经济，一张桌子正正好。”  
“下午还有一名朋友要来见我，”他向Henry解释道，“因此我不得不继续呆在画廊附近。你下午有空吗？”  
“我是来度假的，”Henry说，“我一整天都空。”  
“我请你先去餐馆，晚上。我随后便到。”他看了一下表，“现在，我要去吃点东西。但愿楼下还有刚出锅的Churros.”  
“祝你好运，”Henry朝他微笑，“对了，我这儿有一袋巧克力。没错，是给你的。”  
他惊讶地接过袋子。“你这是……试着在照顾我？”  
Henry不置可否地偏过脑袋。  
好了。他在心里暗暗说。他觉得自己应该去拍拍儿子的肩膀，至少，和这早已长大的小鬼来点身体接触。真是个让人感慨万分的时刻啊。  
“我想我大概知道你这会儿想说什么，”Henry向他摇摇手，“所以，别说了。你先去填饱肚子？我会先去餐馆的。晚上见。”  
“你也许还记得，”他提醒道，“Orlando不擅长喝酒，而且他还是个宽泛意义上的素食者。如果由你点单的话——”  
Henry连忙打出“暂停”的手势，“我会让大家分别给自己点餐，包括小家伙，这样好吗？天哪，难为你竟然还记得这些。”  
这确实没什么理由。他只是说，“我们只是一起生活过，像家人一样。即使已经过去很久了。”  
“真是叫人嫉妒。”Henry笑着叹息了一声，“幸好我也参与其中，不然，旁观着你们经历过那么棒的事，我只好羡慕至死了。”

 

6：15 PM  
Henry Mortensen

  
Orlando和他将是餐桌上年龄差距最小的两个人：只有十年。因此，Henry觉得他有本事说服对方。  
“海鲜不能算作肉——至少不是红肉。”  
“我可以吃素食的Tapas，”Orlando还在坚持，“反正Tapas有很多种花样，我仍有很多选择。”  
“巴塞罗那！”他几乎想隔着桌子和英国人大喊了，“拜托，这儿是西班牙，海鲜，海鲜，海鲜王国！我不知道你如果连海鲜饭也不想试试，那为什么还想来这儿？”  
“冰淇淋王国！”Flynn Bloom认真地看着他的眼睛。  
他愣住了，转而去看小孩子。“什么？”  
“这儿有好多冰淇淋，”小家伙脸上洋溢着明显地满足之情，“很多种！我和爸爸一整个下午都没能吃得过来。”  
他和Orlando交换了个眼神，然后同时笑了起来。Henry用手中的菜单拍打着餐桌边缘。  
等他笑够了，他首先说，“我喜欢你的小Flynn.”  
“他一向讨人喜欢。”Orlando骄傲地说。  
“你晚上想吃些什么？”他打算逐个攻破，于是把菜单先递给了小家伙。  
Flynn认真地从头看到尾，又倒序看回到第一页。最终，他用细小的手指指着一幅黑乎乎的照片，宣布：“这个。”  
“那是墨鱼面。”Henry向孩子的父亲解释道，“Flynn为你做了个好榜样。算我请求你，来一份海鲜饭吧？”  
Orlando看上去在犹豫。  
“老爸说你是，某种宽泛意义上的素食主义者，”他慢腾腾地说，“偶尔破例一次？”  
“我输了，”过了一会儿，他看见Orlando冲他微笑，“按你说的办吧。”

姗姗来迟的Viggo终于加入进他们时，餐馆正在放Que Será, Será.那首老歌的旋律在封闭的房间里温柔地盘旋着。  
他把在大家手里已经转过一圈的菜单递给父亲。“正好轮到你。”  
“看来我没迟得太离谱？”Viggo微笑，看着桌边的每一个人。最后，他的目光落在了小Flynn身上。  
“我和他是初次见面。”Viggo说，看了一眼小家伙的爸爸。两个人在目光交汇时都笑了。  
Henry承认，他很享受这种家庭聚会般的温馨气氛。他看着正在研究菜单的爸爸。  
“如果我点一例Sangría，你们俩可以陪我喝一杯吗？”  
“没问题。”他和Orlando异口同声地说。

他早该想到餐桌上的话题会移到The hobbit上，毕竟，他自己一直是个忠实的魔戒迷，更别提坐在他身边的，和桌子对面的人都参与了很久之前的三部曲。  
Orlando说到他在剧组和Peter Jackson，还有Sir Ian McKellen的重逢。不过，更多的总是和新的人，新的故事。精灵的演员言辞中难掩兴奋之情。Henry想，他很能够理解。他从小就做梦The hobbit有朝一日也能拍成电影。现在梦想成真了，他不知道该怎么感激伟大的Peter大帝。  
Viggo温和地看着他们，倾听着那些自己想要参与却无缘参与的一场盛宴。Flynn则在专心对付他那盘颜色奇异的面条：小家伙试着用叉子戳穿面条，最后终于费劲地卷起一团。在他把它们送进嘴时，墨黑色的酱汁沾到了鼻尖上。大家都被他逗笑了，但Flynn显然还无知无觉。他奇怪地看着三个正在傻笑的大人。  
沙拉盘子空了，水果鸡尾酒也喝完了，桌上原本高高立着的蜡烛深深地陷进了烛台底座里。  
这是一场愉快的聚会。Henry想。很私密，很舒适。尽管在座的四人组合彼此间年龄差别得奇怪，但他们之间却像真正的亲人一样，有着一种可以“为所欲为”的、任性的安全感。  
所以没有人愿意说“饭吃完了，让我们离开吧”，然后带头走到刮着凉风的室外，在餐馆门口相互拥抱，告别。  
还是不得不由我来说。  
“我得赶飞机回去了，”他说，无意识地晃动着手里的勺子，“老爸，你知道的，我的航班在深夜，大概还有——不到一个小时。”  
“你想要我送你去机场吗？”  
“不，”他笑了，“我又不是还没18岁。你不必这样，会让我想到那些大学新生的家长们的。”  
“不好意思，”Orlando在桌子对面抱歉地看着他，“你看……我们都太开心了，忘了时间。”  
他无所谓地挥挥手，“是我该抱歉，扫了大家的兴，不过，”他小心地指出，“Flynn看上去有点倦了，你们需要早点回去休息吗？”  
他首先从椅子里站起来，然后大家都挪动了身体。结账，小费，套上外套，零碎的对话。奇迹般的共聚一堂结束了，他们很快又将恢复到天各一方的日常。  
正好有空出租车停在餐馆外，他跳下大门前最后几级台阶，眼疾手快地拦住它。  
“路上小心！”隔着小半条街，他听到爸爸大声地冲他的后背喊道，“还有，谢谢你的巧克力！”  
Henry感觉脊柱一阵僵硬。他费了点劲才转过身。  
“放心啦，老爸。”

 

 

23：55 PM  
Orlando Bloom

  
他们在餐馆门口分别时，Viggo给他留了电话号码，以防万一——万一他和Fylnn还想在加泰罗西亚多徘徊几天。  
那只是一般成年人礼貌的做法。他对自己说，试图说服自己不拨打这个电话。  
但某种冲动还是让他拿起了旅馆客房床头柜上的电话。他拨了外线，然后按下了那串数字。  
已经很晚了，Viggo会责怪我的。他屏息听着电话里的嘟嘟声，后悔地想着。  
电话通了。一阵轻微的窸窸窣窣，然后，他听到那个熟悉的声音懒洋洋地说：  
“Olá？”  
“Viggo，”他立刻说，因为听到了对方说西班牙语时的强调而有些紧张。“对不起，我是Orlando，我用了旅馆的电话。”  
“怎么了？”对方跟着他换成了英文，但依旧是那么地温柔。  
“其实没什么，”他不好意思地承认，慢慢地沿着床边滑下，直到倚着床头柜，坐在地毯上。他望着已经陷入睡眠的Fylnn，然后折叠起双腿，把听筒换到另一边的耳朵上，“我只是……我想试着睡着，可刚刚又醒了。我没办法再睡着，所以……我只能想到把你也叫醒。原谅我。”  
“没事的。”Viggo的声音充满了安抚的意味，“我在这儿。”  
这个包含着某种承诺感的句子叫他安心了不少。  
“对不起，”他再次为失礼的午夜电话道歉，“我是不是经常像这样，表现得像个傻瓜？”  
Viggo在电话线另一边轻笑出声。他努力让自己继续说下去：“……比如说，以前你还常常在我身边时？是不是很多事，我一直傻乎乎地没察觉，而你早就知道了？”  
“别这么想，”Viggo打断他，“我得说，你一直藏不住什么秘密。可这不是什么缺点，反过来说，因为这一点，我才更喜欢你的。”  
“你是个宽容的好人，”他也笑了，想象着Viggo在他遥远的家里面露笑容，“你喜欢所有的人，我只是其中之一。”  
“不对，”Viggo纠正他，“是你真的很讨人喜欢，知道吗？就是，你即使犯了错误我们也很乐意去原谅你的程度。我们当初都是这样爱着你的，Orlando.”  
他们在电话里沉默了可能有一分钟。他们需要时间在回忆里深陷一会儿。  
“……谢谢你们。”他轻声说，“谢谢你，为了今天绝妙的晚餐，还有之前，之前所有的事。”  
“不客气，”Viggo回应他，“说起来，你怎么突然想到来这里。”  
他们恢复联络也有一阵子了，而时间点的选择确实毫无讲究，所有的原因就是Orlando自己一时起意。这要这么解释……要怎么才能说出口呢？  
“我有点想念阳光灿烂的日子，”他最终说，“英国下了好久的雨。”  
Viggo再次笑了。  
他握紧了听筒。午夜似乎拉近了很多东西的距离，他似乎能感到Viggo就在他身边，用善意的笑触碰着他的肩膀。  
“没关系。你什么时候想来，想见西班牙的太阳或是想来见我，尽管来吧。不过，最好提早一些告诉我。我很遗憾我今天没能腾出太多时间给你和你亲爱的Fylnn.”  
“我想Flynn他不会在意的，”他试着轻松下氛围，“他还这么小。”  
对面传来一声感慨的叹息。“他总是让我想到Henry还小的时候。”  
时间真是神奇啊。Orlando盯着一半光、一半影的墙壁。在新西兰时，我还几乎是个什么都不懂的孩子，你在我身旁，教导我。而现在，我自己也成为父亲了。  
“我担心我做不了好爸爸，”心中的疑虑脱口而出，“至少，做不到你那么好。”  
“不会的，”Viggo立刻就说，“你是个善良的人，又耐心。我知道你一直在热心地做那些慈善。你不是为了作秀而去，去走过场，你是真心喜欢。我知道。我觉得……Fylnn跟着你是件好事。”  
“我曾经想做个有用的人，”他自嘲地撇了撇嘴角，“就像当初我遇见的你那样，出色，受人欢迎，但事实好像说我不够行。那我想，我至少要做个好人。可这点我也不敢说做到了。我连自己的婚姻都经营不好。”  
“很多人都经营不好，我也是，Sean也是，Sean甚至失败了四次。”Viggo的语气很实事求是，但Sean Bean的事例使得整个句子听上去非常的逗人笑。  
“如果这算是安慰的话——”  
“我想说的是，也许我们都犯过错，但错误总是不可避免的。涉及双方的事情，总是双方都有责任，如果它无法挽回，那就接受它，别一味地惩责自己。”  
“我没有你那么好，”这句话在他心里游荡了很久，他终于将它放了出来。“我一直为此而羞愧。尤其是，你总是对我这么好。”  
“好红酒独自品味，差劲的酒做Sangría最佳。”Viggo说，“红酒都没有绝对的优劣，你完全不必觉得自己不够好。我也有很多你不知道，也不会愿意知道的故事。”  
“就像月亮的背面？”他笑。  
“对，就像月亮的背面。”Viggo重复道，也跟着笑。  
又是一阵长久的沉默。他懒得说话，任由自己沉浸在这通温暖的电话里。  
“你差不多得去睡了。”终于，Viggo提醒他，“照顾好自己，好吗？”  
“谢谢你。”他下意识地蹦出了这么一句，然后飞快地填上别的，“再一次抱歉。我把你从梦里吵醒了，又害你到现在还不能去睡——”  
“没事的，Orlando，”Viggo的语气几乎有点宠溺了，“mi querido.”  
他们又拖拉了几句，才磨磨蹭蹭地挂断。他慢慢的站起来，活动了一下微微发麻的腿，把结上了薄薄水汽的听筒放回去。  
Mi querido.  
这个奇怪的短语还在他耳边萦绕着。它们听上去很温柔，应该也有很好的含义……这个或许不算。Viggo总是有本事，无论说什么都能说得很温柔。  
他不懂得西班牙语，但他喜欢这个和自己的名字押着韵的词。

Fin


End file.
